There are far too many distractions for users working on modern computer systems. Even without outright distractions like advertisements on web pages, the fact that so many different aspects of our lives are present on the screen creates distractions for the user trying to focus on a task at-hand.
There is therefore a need for a method and system for providing a user with only data relevant to a task on which the user is currently working, while preventing display and other data from other tasks from intruding on a user's work environment.